The Veracious Middle of the Roads
The seigneur stretched out in his most comfortable chair behind the large work desk of his. His desk that is piled with scrolls and letters, recommendations and other related business with his position, and that of the Monsoon. After all, he was none other than the Rain’s Lord, Izaya. He briefly exhaled deeply and relieved a deep sigh, rubbing his temples. The man wasn’t too fond of all the paperwork, but, well, who else is going to do it for him? He twirled his chair to face his village; the rain clattering against the large windows, thunder roaring and lightning striking down in the far distance. “The perfect day for a perfect match with the perfect weather.” The man whisked with a slim smirk that dawned on his lips. He rose up from his position, nearing the window and placed his hand against it. His smirk widening, he had triumphed to acquire his most beloved. He, the seigneur, gazed at the crowd of ravens on the thin wires, the eyes. But, today was not the day that he would exercise that amount of strength, again. “Oh, right.” Izaya turned around to head out of his office, and the tallest skyscraper of the village, “Business is to be attended.” And as he neared the exit, one of the assistants of his coworkers brought him an umbrella. He smiled kindly at her, “You didn’t have to do that. Thanks.” With that, the lord headed out into the crowd with the umbrella protecting him from the falling rain. The sound of the rain soothed him, nonetheless. Several of the ravens neared him, which caused the attention of the people around him. An intruder? He chuckled in response, bringing down his umbrella to allow the ravens to rest on his shoulders. He resorted back with the umbrella sheltering them from the droplets. Murmurs arose, for they knew who it was now. After all, it was rare for the lord to hit the road at such an early time. Let alone in this kind of weather. Nevertheless, the people didn’t disturb him as he quietly passed them. Finally, he arrived at the closed gate… which took him forever. In the end, the children found out about his escape from the village, and demanded that he would give them a moment of his time. How could Izaya deny the residence, let alone the future, of his village? And so, far off the monsoon, the seigneur none other than Izaya, stood near the coast. His ravens resting at the rocks that towered over the man. His aura emanating while watching over the village from afar. Yet, he was still sheltered underneath the umbrella. “My, my. I wonder if I was too late or too early.” "Guess this counts as my third shower of the day, well you can never be to clean from what I've been told". An all black figure spoke sauntering on the edge of the coastline coming from its eastern side. The rain landed on his broad shoulders and back almost in a rhythm as walked with a slow stride to his destination. "They will be changing my alias from the Dark Slayer to the Rain Slayer by the end of the month if the rain persists in such a fashion". Raido X said as he strolled through the rain as if it was not there. Years of being in Amegakure made the large man view the rain the same way he did the very aired he breathed it was just always there. Coming up on the unwalked area of the coastline a figure came into view and began to take form as he closed the distance. The figure was much smaller and seemed alone. "Well, well what have we hear". Raido said fiddling with his shades, a small purplish glow escaping the lens around his left eye. The concentric rippled patterned eye glared through the lens of his shades as a half smile began to spread on the curves of his lips. The tomoe that orbited around the center pupil seemed to dilate to focus despite the rain drops smears on the lens itself. From his current distance he said nothing and wait till he got closer. "Well Lord Rain drop its about time you showed, you're late. I was beginning to worry what would likely occur first snow in the hidden rain village or you finding your way here". Raido stated as projecting his voice and closing the distance between them. A quick sneer formed on the face of Raido as he walked up in utter confidence as if it was not he who was technically the tardy one. Izaya was lord of not only Amegakure but the entire nation of rain but beyond that he was a close associate and friend of Raido, their friendship forged from the respect each held among the other. Not only as men but also their classifications and occupation. It was customary for Raido to share a joke among his long time pal. "You didn't get lost on your travel here did you old friend"? Raido said posing a question as the aura around his left beamed with a much gentler light under the grey skies up closer. Stature alone Raido towered over his ally who possessed a much smaller frame in both height and weight. However what Izaya lacked in stature he made up for with reputation and status both of which preceded that of Raido's and was bigger. This was one of the more mental deciding factors that allowed both men to see eye to despite the parameters of their body mass index.